<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cecidit sors dura umeris by writerofbaddecisions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863177">cecidit sors dura umeris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions'>writerofbaddecisions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Multi, Open to Interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Revolution” flies among the people</p><p>A sign of hope, to a flag of tyranny</p><p>A remberence of what once was</p><p>Stand amongst your friends as they fall </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>oh and there's also a father-son thing, there's like the slight mention of a relationship and that's it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cecidit sors dura umeris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a homework assignment. im going to slowly expand on this poem</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Run”</em> the citizens shout</p><p>They scream among the chaos</p><p>Running stomps, and screaming arrows</p><p><em>“Run”</em> the traitor cries</p><p>What are their intentions again?</p><p>Their crown is covered in their blood</p><p><em>“Run”</em> the son screams</p><p>For they don’t want their father to see</p><p>The world they promised to burn</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Why”</em> the banished think</p><p>Trust was lost among the battlefield </p><p>War doesn’t care for the past of it’s taken</p><p><em>“Why”</em> the spy ponders</p><p>As demons scream in their ears to do it</p><p>To listen to them and not the angels </p><p>“Why” the innocent question.</p><p>X's marks the spot of the sinners</p><p>Whose only crime was trust</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>“No-”</em> the tyrant frets</p><p>Hard bought gains vanish in a switch</p><p>A scam, a deal, a stab in the back</p><p><em>“No”</em> the lovers waver</p><p>A final stand as love falls on the field</p><p>Even love knows that war is dangerous</p><p><em>“No”</em> the watchers weep</p><p>It cannot go on</p><p>The graves are too full already</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Revolution</em>” flies among the people</p><p>A sign of hope, to a flag of tyranny</p><p>A remberence of what once was</p><p>Stand amongst your friends as they fall </p><p><em>“War”</em> flies among the dead</p><p>Death drag them away as <em>“war”</em> takes another</p><p>Such pettiness, such naivety</p><p>How dare you have hope </p><p>-</p><p>How dare you believe </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit : as of 1/28/2021 I have no plans anymore to actually expand on this sorryajskdjask, i have a lot of wips and au's i need to do, so this is 100% going to stay on the back-burner for a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>